Always, forever
by Cutie5
Summary: Yakko falls in love with the perfect girl. Will popularity get the best of him? (Chapter 4 added. I need some help writing this chapter. Please email me if anyone would like to help. Have a safe holiday season)
1. Prologue

He looked passionately into her eyes.   
  
"Megan, I'm so sorry...." He gently wiped her tears and sat her into his lap. She cried softly as he held her and rocked her gently in his arms.   
  
"I know you have your other friends... I'm being so selfish, Yakko.." she whispered softly.  
  
Yakko traced her lips gently. "No, Megan... I'm being selfish. It's my fault. I promised I would spend more time with you and I feel just horrible about leaving you alone by yourself."   
  
"Yakko...it's really okay." she began to sniffle softly.  
  
"Please don't say that..it only makes me feel worse when you say that... C'mere... If you kiss me, that will make me feel so much better." He whispered, leaning closer to her and closing his eyes. Megan looked away from him, her eyes still filled with tears. A few seconds later, he opens his eyes to see her with tears.   
  
"Please don't cry, Megan... Please?" he whispered, wiping her tears.  
  
Megan began to shake uncontrollably in his arms. She never felt so frightened as she did right then.  
  
*I'll never get back to the party if she keeps this up.* He thought impatiently.  
  
He began to rub her arms gently. He kissed her neck softly and passionately. "Megan, I think I'm falling in love with you, and I want to be much more than a boyfriend.." he said softly. "All you have to do is stop crying...and just kiss me. I'll stay with you as long as you want, and I'll do anything for you..."  
  
*Looks like she's buying it* He thought as Megan looked up at him. Leaning over, she nervously started to kiss him. He began to add passion to the kiss as he ran his fingers through her hair... He pulled away from her a few seconds later. "Megan, I have something to give you."  
  
He pulled out a small box and opened it in front of her. Megan gasped. "I bought this for you...."   
  
He took it out of the box and put it on her. "I want you to always think of me every time you wear this. I love you."   
  
"You won't leave me...will you?" She asked him quietly.  
  
He began to lie down on his bed motioning Megan to lay next to him. "Megan...I promise, I won't ever leave you alone. I won't even leave this room. I'll stay with you as long as you want..." *as long as I still have time to join those pretty girls when it's time to open my presents* He looked at Megan's fire red lips. "I didn't notice you were wearing makeup... and your outfit... wow...you look so beautiful."   
  
He began to unbutton his shirt as he leaned over to kiss her again, this time much longer. She quietly moaned. Megan was falling into Yakko's tricky trance. His kisses became much more heated and passionate.   
  
In between breaths, Yakko began to feel goosebumps on Megan's skin. "You're cold...." he said softly, pulling her closer to his body for warmth. "I love you so much, Yakko..." Megan whispered, gently kissing his cheek. "You're so nice to me... I've never felt like this about anyone before."   
  
"I'll make tonight so special for you... I want you to remember it forever.." he whispered softly kissing her once more.   
  
Just then, Megan remembered Yakko's birthday party. She pulled away from him worriedly. "Yakko...your party..."  
  
"I want to be with you, Megan... c'mere.." he covered her lips with his gentle kisses. 


	2. Chapter 1 Revised

"Good morning, LA! It's a muggy warm seventy-eight degrees on this beautiful Monday morning!" Yakko slammed his alarm and rolled out of bed.   
  
Nearing eighteen, and the oldest of his siblings, Yakko Warner was an experienced, natural leader. Things like popularity just came natural for him. He's funny, outgoing, and VERY talkative. Not only that, but he could turn on a girl with his charm--that is, he could have any girl he wants at the snap of his fingers.  
  
"Hey Yakko! Is breakfast ready?" called out his younger brother Wakko from his room. "Not yet, I just got up."  
  
"Well, hurry up! I'm hungry!"  
  
Yakko sighed. Why can't he just get his own breakfast? He grumbled.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
On the other side of things, sixteen year-old Megan Richardson was getting ready for her first day at her new school. Her father was named head-consultant of a new law firm, meaning that they had to move from peaceful Connecticut, to warm and noisy Los Angeles. He was very overprotective of her, and slightly abusive if she ever went against his word.   
  
She had missed her best friend very much, as the move has been a huge adjustment for poor Megan.  
  
A poster of her most dreamiest cartoon character, Yakko, was hanging in her closet, along with lots of other Animaniacs memorabilia. She brushed her soft, shiny straight blonde hair and added some fluff for volume. She looked at her average white tank top and jeans outfit she put on and sighed. Self confidence and a strict father forbid her to even show off anything.  
  
"You have a nice body the way it is. You are not going to school for boyfriends. You are there for an education."  
  
Makeup was another issue.  
  
"You don't need makeup, Megan. Your mother never wore any when she was alive, and she looked fine without it. You are a pretty girl, Megan."   
  
In translation, that meant no makeup period.   
  
After one final check of her backpack to make sure everything was there, Megan ran downstairs to grab something quick to eat before she caught the bus.  
  
"Megan, I need to speak with you."  
  
Megan took an apple from the kitchen and walked into the den, where her father was reading the morning paper.  
  
"I know you miss Connecticut, but we had to move because of my job. Now, you have to go to school, we all know that. You have to have an education. While you are AT this new school, however, you will obey the rules, and when you come home, it's homework and nothing else. You can watch TV after you do your homework or go out for awhile with some friends. But not, under any circumstances, are you to date. No boyfriends. They take up a lot of time and you haven't the time to fool around. This is serious business. Understand?"  
  
"Y..yes.." said Megan quietly.   
  
"And, even though it's California, you cannot just go anywhere you want. You have to ask for my permission first."  
  
"Okay."   
  
"Now, you said you were staying after school to study. You have to be home by 5 at the latest."  
  
"I will." Megan quietly made her way out the door with a worried look on her face. If she doesn't follow the rules, she knew what would happen.  
  
The bus stop wasn't too far away from her house. About five minutes later, it pulled up. She walked onto the bus, found an empty seat and sat down, unaware of what her first day would be like. 


	3. Chapter 2

*I wonder if there's actually anything to make breakfast with.* Yakko thought as he somberly walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Let's see..four eggs, a loaf of bread, two slices of lunchmeat. Eh, well. He'll eat anything."  
  
Just then, the phone rings.   
  
"Hey, Yakko! It's for you! Some girl!" said Dot.  
  
"I've got it. Hey, how's it goin? I've missed you too..You want to do somethin tonight?"  
  
"Where's my breakfast?!" called Wakko from his room.  
  
"Why don't you make it yourself?!.. Sorry about that. I really want to see you..I miss you a lot. Oh. Why? I love you! I do care about you! Please don't hang up!"  
  
He puts down the receiver and sighs.  
  
"Girls..who needs em anyway?"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Megan nervously walked to her locker. She knew that making friends would be extremely hard for her; starting over would be hard. Suddenly, as Megan opens her locker, someone tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey..I heard there was a new girl here. I didn't know she'd be as pretty as you are."  
  
Megan stood face to face with a 6 foot, muscular build guy with spiked short brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
"I'm Brad, one of your locker-mates." he smiled at her.  
  
"Megan.." she said quietly.  
  
"That's a really pretty name. What grade are ya?"  
  
"I'm..a junior."  
  
"Well hey, I'm a senior. I know this place better than anyone. I'd like to get to know you better."  
  
Megan nearly choked on her water she had been drinking.  
  
"R-R really?"  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
He took her hand and holds it for a minute.  
  
"You seem really nervous. I bet all the guys make you feel this way when they see someone that's nice like you."  
  
Megan looked down at her water bottle.   
  
"Guys never really notice me."  
  
"I'm sure they would, if you would just give them a chance." he said, still holding her hand.  
  
"Hey Brad!" A red-headed 5'10 girl runs towards him and wraps her arms around his waist. She eyed Megan up and down. "Who's this?" she snorted.  
  
"This is Megan. She's a junior, and she's new here. I was just going to show her around."  
  
"New people really cramp my style. Seriously."  
  
Megan looked away in hurt.  
  
"Look, Amber, I just want to be her friend. You know that I'm still your boyfriend. Quit being so jealous.  
  
"Whatever. Now you look at me, Megan." She said, forcing her face towards her. "If I catch you near my boyfriend again, you'll be so sorry."  
  
With that, she took Brad by the arm and angrily walked away. Megan's lower lip trembled, and she walked to class alone in hurt. This was going to be a long day.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Yakko finished his breakfast alone in his room, when there's a knock at the door.  
  
"What?" he grumbled.  
  
"She dumped you, didn't she?" said Dot through the door.  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"You want to talk about it?"  
  
"Look, Dot. I can get another girl anytime I want. I can take care of myself." 


	4. Chapter 3

Megan quickly made her way to the lunchroom, not looking at anyone. Being a vegetarian, she never bought the traditional fattening school lunch. Instead, she packed healthy lunches consisting of celery and carrot sticks, a small salad, crackers, a piece of fruit, and a diet soda.   
  
She walked slowly, yet casually trying to find a place she could sit. No one had a very positive attitude towards Megan, or as others had nicknamed her, "the freak of 2003". Unable to find a spot offhand, she walked up to a table where some cheerleaders sat. Unaware of who they were, she asked one of the girls at the table, "Can I sit with you guys?" One of the more prettier blonde girls at the table eyed her carefully.   
  
"Like, who are you?" she asked pointedly.  
  
"Megan." she said quietly.  
  
"Well, Megan...no."  
  
With the sound of girls giggling, she walked away sadly.  
  
"Hey, look! It's that freak girl I saw this morning!"  
  
Megan turned around to see Amber looking straight at her.  
  
"She tried to take my boyfriend this morning...she was holding his hand and everything." she said to her friend Tiffany who was standing opposite of her.  
  
"She thinks she's so special because she's the "new girl" at school. NOT!"  
  
"He...I..." Megan stuttered.  
  
"Save it for someone who cares. Face it, Megan. You're an ugly dumb blonde who knows nothing. Get used to it."  
  
Tears came to Megan's eyes as Amber walked away. The cheerleaders at the table laughed. She ran out of the cafeteria and into the restroom sobbing.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Yakko mindlessly flipped through channels in his room.   
  
*Soap opera, mystery, not another rerun...* he thought.   
  
He turned off the T.V. and layed back into his chair. He was missing his ex-girlfriend, but mainly out of desire and not love.   
  
*I wish I hadn't cheated on her..* he thought to himself.  
  
*Oh, well. Girls are easy to get.*  
  
He picked up a magazine and flipped through it, drooling over pages of beautiful models. He wanted a dream girl--someone that would fulfill all of his desires and dreams.   
  
He walked into the den where his siblings were. "I'm goin out. Be back in awhile."   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Megan wiped her tears and left the restroom with a red face, pink eyes and an empty stomach. Amber's comments still floated around in her head, as she walked to AP English class. She couldn't understand why anyone would want to treat her this way. She only wanted a friend--someone she could trust with anything--someone who would understand. As she walked to her class, she began to wonder if life was even worth living anymore.   
  
Megan took a seat behind Brad, hoping he wouldn't see her. She had been placed into the special English class because of her high AP test scores and had been excited about the class, at least until what had happened today. He turned around to see her looking through her textbook with her still-swollen red eyes.  
  
"Hey..you've been crying. What's wrong?" he asked, taking her hand. He looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"Nothing.." she said quietly.  
  
"I know there's something wrong. You can tell me. I won't tell anyone, I swear."  
  
Tears came to Megan's eyes once again, as he wiped them gently.  
  
"I don't think I will be happy here. No one likes me."  
  
"I like you."  
  
She let go of his hand.   
  
"Amber doesn't want you to like me."  
  
"Forget her, she's not even in this class."  
  
"I can't be friends with you. She said I couldn't."  
  
"Megan, I don't care what she said. Don't let her bother you. I want to get to know ya better... you're so nice, and pretty...and I need a female friend that I can relate to. You're perfect for that."  
  
She looked away from him and back into her textbook. She knew that he might be setting her up, and she couldn't bare to hurt anymore today. He turned back around in his seat as their new teacher walked into the class. 


	5. Chapter 4need help!

As the last bell rang, Megan quickly headed for her locker, not looking at anyone. She just wanted to get out of there. Out of all the teasing and torment she had dealt with that day, she knew that she couldn't emotionally be able to handle anymore. She had promised her father she would be in the library studying upon returning home no later than 5. She couldn't go home to study, because she'd be by herself, and she couldn't go anywhere around town without asking permission first. Megan was beside herself as to what to do. 


End file.
